


Terrible ordeal

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: In the middle of a murder investgation the city has a blackout and when the lights come back on one member of the Reagan family is gone
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 93
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place about two months after Not without Fear ends

Crime scene Midtown

What do we got, Danny asks

Male approximately 21 years old, Megan says no outward signs of tramu to his body, but I will know more when I get him back to the office

Who called it in, Joe asks

The lady who is standing with the officers, Megan says as she loads the body into the van

Hello my name is Detective Reagan and he is Agent Reagan and I was wondering what you saw

My name is Amy and I was doing my morning routine and I noticed a blanket lying on top of those boards and I moved the blanket,saw the young man,screamed and called it in

Let's do a door to door knock and see if anyone else saw anything, Danny says

I don't think so, Joe says these buildings are vacant as part of the remodeling project

Where's Dark, Danny asks

She's in Washington DC, Joe says her presents was requested by congress

She's not going to be happy with that, Danny says as they leave the crime scene

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Danny, Joe, Megan says I just finished the autopsy

What did you find, Joe asks

Our victim is a Junior at New York State University and his name is Justin Dallas, Megan says he went missing about six weeks ago

How did he die, Danny asks

He suffocated, Megan says his lungs show a lack of oxygen but he's only been dead for two days

Whoever took him kept him alive, Joe says as they leave the room

Outside the medical examiner Office

What is with the look, Joe asks

What look, Danny asks

You look like you are pissed off about something, Joe says

Linda and I got into an argument, Danny says

About what, Joe asks

I want Jack to work part time while he's in college but Linda says he should spend that time studying, Danny says and it's like what I think doesn't matter

I don't think that is the case,Joe says but Linda knows how hard college is and Jack needs to study

I understand that, Danny says I just don't want for Dark to have to pay for his apartment when he could be working

Has Dark said anything about it, Joe asks

No, Dark said that she would pay for the boys college education and she lets them live in an apartment complex she owns, Danny says but I don't want her to feel like she has to pay for my kids

That's a you problem, Joe says as they walk into the federal building

Hey Joe, Connor says we have another victim

Let's go, Danny says

I can't, Connor says I am on modified assignment until Dark returns

What happened to you, Danny asks

I had a small accident with a bar of soap and my bathroom floor,Connor says as he walks away on his crutches

At that moment the lights go out

What the hell just happened, Joe asks as the lights flicker before coming back on


	2. Chapter 2

The city is in a blackout, Mason says as he walks up

We have a crime scene in Brooklyn, Joe says as they leave the office

Crime scene Brooklyn

What do we have,Joe asks

Male approximately 20 years old, Megan says

Who called it in, Joe asks

A radio car was on patrol and spotted the body, Megan says

This is the second college age victim, Danny says as they start a door to door knock

Detective Reagan, Megan says I found something that you need to see

What's that, Joe asks,

It's a bracelet, Megan says and it's a females name on it, Sara 2017

I wonder if she is related to the victim,Joe says as his phone rings

Hey Linda, Joe says are you trying to get a hold of Danny? 

No Linda replies I was going to Jack's house and the lights are out and he's not answering my calls

He might be in class,Joe says

No, Linda says his classes are still remote learning

Danny and I will swing by his apartment and have him call you, Joe says as he walks towards the car

Thanks Joe, Linda says as she hangs up the phone

Tanker in the middle of nowhere

Ow my head, Jack muses I don't know what happened

We are not in the city anymore,a guy says

Who are you, Jack asks

My name is Terry, and just like you I was hit in the head and dumped into this tanker

How do you know that it's a tanker, Jack asks

You can feel the ping when we go over forty miles an hour, Terry says,we seem to be headed north towards the mountains

Why would someone kidnap us, Jack asks

I heard that one man say that we would be good for the hunt, Terry says as he looks scared

My dad will find me, Jack says

He might find you, Terry says but will you be alive

Jack's Apartment

Hey Jack, Joe says open the door

He's not home,he went to the gym and he hasn't been back

Who are you, Danny asks

My name is George and I am the security guard

Do you mind if I call the owner of this building and confirm that, Joe asks

Not at all and when you talk to Melinda Hawkins let her know that the new carpets are now six weeks overdue, George says

Okay I guess you do work here, Joe says as they walk away

Federal Building Conference room

We have two college age victims and know idea what happened to them,Joe says

Dark called earlier and said that she would be back in a few days,Sonny says so I would like to have more information to tell her when she gets back

Are you scared of Dark, Danny asks

Dark is having to deal with in her words Brain dead politicans who can't find their own ass with both hands, Sonny replies she's going to be in a really bad mood

We have another victim, Mason says as Slone walks in

Danny, can I talk to you in communication center,Slone asks

Yeah, Danny replies

Sonny and I will go to the crime scene, Joe says

Communication center

What's going on, Danny asks

Linda called me earlier and she was concerned about Jack, Slone says she was supposed to take him some stuff and he wasn't at home and he wouldn't answer her calls

I'm sorry my wife bothered you, Danny says she sometimes overreacts especially when she can't reach me or our boys

She isn't over reacting, Slone says I decided to check the Lonestar satellite and see if I could ping his phone

Okay, Danny says as Slone pulls up the Lonestar satellite

Jack's phone is pinging at the new crime scene, Slone says

I need to go there immediately, Danny says as he runs out of the room

Crime scene Queens

What do we got, Sonny asks

Male approximately 23 years old with a single gun shot wound to the chest, Megan says as Danny runs up

What are you doing here, Joe asks

Jack's phone is pinging right here, Danny says

Call it, Sonny says as Danny dials Jack's phone

It's ringing, Danny says as Megan takes a phone out of the victims pocket

OMG, Danny says that's Timmy

Who's Timmy, Joe asks

Jack's best friend, Danny says they decided to go to the same college and study the same thing

If this is Timmy and he has Jack's phone, Sonny says then where is your son Jack


	3. Chapter 3

The Adirondacks

Where are we, Jack asks as he wakes up

I don't know, Terry says as he looks around

We seem to be in the mountains, Jack says

If we were driven north away from the city then we need to go south, Jack says as a gunshot rings out

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says as he walks into the house, have you heard from Jack yet

No Linda says,he asked me to bring some stuff to him and we agreed on the time but he wasn't at home and I can't reach him by his phone

Linda,we found Jack's phone on a victim, Danny says do you remember Timmy

Of course I remember Timmy, Linda says he asked Jack if he could stay with him for a while since the dorms are closed

He was living with Jack, Danny asks,does Dark know that

Yes he was and when Jack asked Dark if it would be ok she said that she didn't care as long as they didn't have wild parties and destroy the building, Linda says

Timmy was found earlier today with a gun shot wound and he had Jack's phone, Danny says

That's horrible, Linda says he was going to his grandmother for a while

What do you mean by that, Danny says

Timmy told Jack that he was going to spend a few weeks with his grandmother, Linda says we gave him a ride to the airport

Federal Building Conference room

We have three different victims all between the ages of 20-23 , male in college and in good shape, Sonny says

Why is Connor in such a hurry, Joe asks

Slone detected gunshots right inside the Adirondacks trail, Sonny says, Rydar is headed there now with Mason

Medical Examiner Office

It's amazing that you still have lights, Joe says

Dark got us a few generators, Megan says as she walks over to the autopsy table

What killed our second victim, Joe asks

Alex was killed by a single blow to his temple, Megan says

Our first victim was suffocated, second one a single blow to his temple and the third one was shot, Joe says

I did a toxicology report on all of them and I will call you when I get the results, Megan says

Thanks, Joe says as he leaves the room

Henry's house

Hey, Danny, Linda,Henry says as he lights some candles

What happened to your generator, Jamie asks

It was destroyed in the last hard freeze, Frank says as he sits down

Has anyone heard anything from Jack, Danny asks

Nope, Henry asks, what about Sean maybe he knows what is going on with Jack

Sean is in California with his class,Joe says

When does Dark get back home, Frank asks

Sometime tomorrow morning, Danny says as he fiddles with his ring

The Adirondacks

Run, Jack says as another gunshot rings out

Which way,Terry asks

That way, Jack says,roads are down hill so go that way

Both boys take off running not aware of the danger that they are in

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Joe says as she walks into the room

Fuck you Joe, Dark says as she sits down

Are we in a bad mood, Connor asks

How exactly did you break your foot, Dark asks

I stepped on a bar of soap and slide across the floor and landed against my bathtub, Connor says as Joe laughs

Hey Danny, Sonny says have you heard anything from Jack

No, Danny says I went back to his apartment and he still isn't there

Did you go inside his apartment, Dark asks

No I don't have a key, Danny says

Linda does, Dark says it was agreed on when he moved in,I have a key to

Jack's phone was found on our third victim Timmy, Joe says

How old are the victims, Dark asks as her phone rings

Yes Rydar, Dark says

I just rescued two young men from the hunt but I was just told that there are two more boys out there in the mountains and Dark, your nephew Jack is one of the missing boys, Rydar says

Bring the two you rescued here immediately, Dark says as she hangs up the phone

Is everything ok, Joe says

No, Danny,Joe it looks like Jack is missing in the Adirondacks, Dark says as she walks out of the room


	4. Chapter 4

What do you mean by that, Danny says

Jack is in the Adirondacks being hunted by some people, Dark says as she walks out of the office

Hey Dark,Rydar says this is Jacob and Jason

Tell me everything you can about what happened to you, Dark says

We are going to college at NYU and because we are remote learning we joined the college gym and when we were at the gym two days ago something caused us to lose consciousness and when we woke up we were in the middle of nowhere and someone was shooting at us, Jacob says

There are two more kids in the mountains, Jason says, Jack and Terry were at the gym with us

Get them checked out by a doctor and then take them home, Dark says as she walks out of the building

The Adirondacks

I don't hear any more gunshots, Terry says as he and Jack get to a small clearing

We should be near the road, Jack says as he looks around

Not if we went in any direction but true south, Terry says as another shot rings out

We need to find somewhere to hide, Jack says

I think that I see a cave or something, Terry says as he points towards the mountain

Do you think that they are going to keep looking for us, Jack asks as voices are heard

We have to go, one man says, federal agents have already rescued the other two guys and I don't want to get caught in kidnapping charges

What do you want us to do with the two that are out here, the second man asks

It's about to storm, the first man says, let's leave them to the elements

Both men start laughing and their voices start to fade as they get into their vehicle and leave

Federal Building Conference room

It's apparent that our three victims are all apart of something called the hunt, Sonny says as Dark is watching the sky

Any news from the search party, Danny asks

Search was called off due to heavy rain, Dark says

Do you think that Beauwolf could find Jack, Joe asks

I don't know, Dark says the Adirondacks is very different from the Battens trail

In what way, Danny asks

Size, starting point, direction, Sonny says it is why search and rescue uses multiple canines

That's not what has me concerned, Dark says,bears have been introduced to the mountains and so have wolves

We need to do something,Joe says

I agree, Dark says so why don't you and Danny go to the college gym and ask some questions, Mason, Sonny can go to the medical examiner and get the toxicology report

What are you going to do, Danny asks

I have to go tell Linda that Jack has been kidnapped and is somewhere in the adirondacks, Dark says as she walks out of the room


	5. Chapter 5

Henry's house

Hey Dark, Erin says Linda said that you wanted to talk to her but she was to be over here

Yes,is she here yet, Dark replies

She's in the living room with Jamie, Gramps and dad, Erin says let's go inside

Hey Dark, Jamie says as she and Erin walk into the room

What's wrong, Linda asks

Earlier today Rydar and Mason rescued two college age guys from something called the hunt, Dark says

Does this have anything to do with the case Danny's working on, Frank asks

Yes, Dark says the two guys who were rescued told us that there was two more boys in the mountains somewhere

That's terrible, Erin says, I feel for their families

It's been confirmed that one of the boys is Jack, Dark says

Jack, Frank says you mean Danny and Linda's boy

Yes, Dark says the two boys told me that he was in the gym with them and they were all four taken

Can Beauwolf track him, Jamie asks

Not in the adirondacks, Dark says

Dark, Linda says I know that you can't work the case and neither can Danny or Joe, but if you can find a way to bring my son home please do it

Linda,Frank says she can search for a missing person, do you believe that Jack and the other boy are still alive

Absolutely, Dark says we have no indication that they are dead

Find them, Frank says, whatever it takes

Yep, Dark says as she walks out of the house

NYU gym

That's odd, Joe says, the vents are closed

I think I will check on the air conditioning unit, Sonny says as the gym manager walks over

Hello my name is Wade and I was wondering if you were here due to the break-in

No, Danny says We are here because four college kids were kidnapped from the gym

Hey Danny, Sonny says I know why the vents are closed

What did you find, Joe asks

This canister was connected to the air conditioning unit and it smells like cloraform, Sonny says as Danny grabs the manager

Where do you think you are going, Danny asks as he handcuffs Wade

Federal Building Conference room

The gym manager knows something but he is not talking, Joe says

Where's Dark, Danny asks

She's in the communication center with Slone, Mason says

Communication center

So we can confirm that gunshots were detected within this area, Slone says

We can assume that Jack and the other guy who is called Terry is somewhere in this area, Dark says

Search and rescue is refusing to go back and look because of the weather, Slone says

Do you think that you, me, Mason and Rydar and Digger can go search, Dark asks as the lights flicker off and then back on

Yep,Slone says but what about Danny and Joe

They are to stay here and help Sonny with the three victims, Dark says as she walks out of the office

Henry's house

I can't believe that Jack is missing, Jamie says

Did you notice how calm Linda is, Frank asks

She said that she was going to work for a while, Erin says as Danny walks into the house

Where's Linda, Danny asks

She was called into work today, Frank says

Great, Danny says I have been set down from looking for Jack

You are not trained in search and rescue, Frank says so you wouldn't be able to help much

I know that, Danny says but he's my son

St. Victor's hospital

What do we have,Linda asks as the EMT enters the hospital

Female approximately 24 years old with multiple bruises but she also might have been raped, the EMT says

Let's get her into exam room three, Linda says as she summons the security guard


	6. Chapter 6

St. Victor's hospital

OMG, Linda says as she looks at the patient, Nikki, what happened to you?

I was mugged, Nikki says as the doctor comes in the room

The Adirondacks

How much longer do you think that it's going to rain, Terry asks as lighting flashes across the sky?

I don't know, Jack says, but what I do know is that search and rescue is probably not going to be looking for us in this weather

At least we stand a chance of getting out of here alive, Terry says as the rain continues to pour down

Federal Building Conference room

Okay Dark, Mason says,we have a perimeter set up of about sixty square miles of the area where the gunshots were detected

Add five more miles in all directions just in case Jack and Terry were running, Slone says as Dark's phone rings

Hey Erin, Dark says, what's going on

Linda called me and said that Nikki was brought to the hospital, Erin says unfortunately with the lights out here there's no way I can get to the hospital, can you please go and check on Nikki for me

Okay, I will swing by the hospital on my way out, Dark says as she hangs up the phone

St. Victor's hospital

Hey Dark, Linda says as she walks into the room, what brings you here

Erin called me and asked me to come by and check on Nikki,lights are out all over the city and she can't get here, Dark says

Hey Dark, Nikki says weakly

What happened to you Nikki? Dark asks

I was heading home and some guy grabbed me and hit me and choked me until I blacked out, Nikki says

A rape kit was done and it was negative for semen, Linda whispers to Dark

Let's step outside, Dark says

Nikki we are going to be right back, Linda says as they walk out of the room

Linda,was she assulted? Dark asks

Yes, Linda says most likely he wore a condom

There's something wrong with her story, Dark says, call and tell Erin everything,I will be in the Adirondacks looking for Jack

Thank you for coming, and please be careful and bring my son home, Linda says as Dark walks out of the hospital

Later that night at Danny's house

Hey babe, Danny says as Linda walks into the house

Hey, Linda replies tiredly how are you holding up

Me, I am just fine, Danny says my son is missing and some guy raped my niece

We don't know if she was raped, Linda says as she hangs up her coat, the rape kit tested negative for semen

Why the hell didn't you call me when she was brought in, Danny snaps

I called Erin and told her that Nikki was brought in, Linda says I wasn't allowed to stay with her because she is related to me

You could have called me, Danny says she's my niece and I have the right to know when something is wrong

Funny, Linda says normally when I try to tell you something is wrong you say that I am over reacting and it's probably nothing and not to bother anyone

That's besides the damn point, Danny says, maybe you should have thought about calling me the actual cop in the family

That's enough DANIEL FITZGERALD REAGAN,Linda says firmly, I don't have the right to violate patient confidentiality and just call you,

You disappoint me Linda, Danny says as he walks out and slams the door

Asshole, Linda says as she walks upstairs and gets ready for bed

Henry's house

Hey Danny, Frank says what brings you here

Linda didn't call you, Danny asks

No,why would she call me, Frank asks

We got into an argument, Danny says

About Jack, Frank asks

No about Nikki, Danny says I told her that she should have called me the actual cop in the family and that she disappointed me

That's funny, Frank says you normally complain when she tries to tell you that something is wrong and now the one time she doesn't you get butthurt and say that she disappointed you

I'm serious Dad, Danny says I know that I sometimes get annoyed by her telling me that something is wrong or bothering whomever she's talking about but this is different, Nikki is my niece

Jack is your son and yesterday you got mad because she called Joe to get him to go check on Jack because you wouldn't listen to her when she told you something was wrong, Frank says and she was right

I know that Dad, Danny says with a big sigh

Seems like you are more of a disappointment to Linda then she is to you, Frank says gently

I will talk to her about it in the morning, Danny says as he walks upstairs

Your welcome, Frank says

Thanks Dad, Danny says

It's fine Danny, Frank says good night son


	7. Chapter 7

St. Victor's hospital

Hey mom, Nikki says as Erin and Linda walk into the room

The security guard from your apartment has made a statement regarding your mugging, Erin says

The blood work shows that you had been drinking, Linda says but you weren't raped, the guard chased the guy off

The Adirondacks

I'm cold and hungry, Terry says as he and Jack walk through the rain

I am too, Jack replies but we have to keep going

Why, Terry asks as something is heard in the bushes

We need to go, Jack says as he spots the bear

Run, Terry says as they run in the opposite direction from the bear, and they fell down the hillside and landed in the small river

Henry's house

Hey Nikki, Frank says as she and Erin walk into the house

Hey Gramps, Nikki says as Danny walks into the room

I just want to let you know that I will catch the person who raped you, Danny says

She wasn't raped, Erin says I think that you would have already been told that much

How would I know that, Danny asks

Linda was informed earlier today, Nikki says and I asked her not to call you

I will have to have a talk with my wife, Danny says as he leaves the house

Did we miss something, Erin asks

Danny and Linda had an argument last night about her not calling him when Nikki was brought in, Frank says he got mad and said that she disappointed him and then he came over here

He's being an asshole towards Linda, Erin says as she walks into the kitchen

Danny and Linda's house

Hey, you just getting home, Danny asks as Linda walks into the house

Yes, Linda says we got slammed at the hospital

Yes I guess you must have been busy since you couldn't pick up the phone and call me and tell me that Nikki wasn't raped, Danny snaps

Stop it Danny, Linda says you are not her parent and she said not to tell you

You know what, Danny says as he stands up,I really miss the way that Maria Baez would do what I want to do,why can't you be more like her

I don't have time for this, Linda says, Dark and Joe are coming over to get something that belongs to Jack

I don't care, Danny says, you have been disappointing me and I am tired of it

Unbelievable, Joe says as he and Dark walk into the house

What?? Danny asks

You are unbelievable, Joe says as he slaps Danny across the face

What the hell did you hit me for, Danny asks

Joe, I don't have time for this, Dark says as Linda brings her a shirt in a plastic bag

I will make the time, Joe says as he grabs Danny by the arm and takes him out back

There is a waiting area if you want to come with me, Dark says as she can hear Joe beating Danny up

I would love to come with you,Linda says as she walks out of the house with Dark

The Adirondacks

What do we know, Dark asks as she and Linda walk up

According to the game warden we need to watch out for bears and wolves, Mason says

We will need to carry guns and tranquilizers , Digger says

Guns only, Dark says I want us to be able to move quickly

How do you want to start the search, Mason asks

I want you, Digger and Cliff to search north and west and Slone, Rydar and I will search the south and west, Dark says I will be using Beauwolf in the search

Let's go find them, Mason says as Linda walks over

What do you want me to do, Linda asks

Keep Connor updated on our progress, Mason says as they walk out of the cabin

Beauwolf has the scent so let's go, Dark says as she walks off into the woods

How far away do you think that river took us, Terry asks

I don't know, Jack says as it starts to rain again

Danny and Linda's house

You need this asswhooping, Joe says as he punches Danny

Why, Danny asks as he swings at Joe

Comparing your wife to your ex partner who was dirty, Joe says as he slugs Danny

I was mad, Danny says as he tries to stop the blows

Now I'm mad, Joe says Linda has stood by your dumbass though everything, and you claim that she is a disappointment to you

She should have called me and told me that Nikki was brought in, Danny says as he falls to his knees

No she shouldn't have, Joe says you are not Nikki's parent and she said that she didn't want you to know

Still Linda should have, Danny starts to say

No, Linda did what she was supposed to do, Joe says you are mad about something else and you are taking it out on Linda and you might just regret it

What do you mean by that, Danny asks

Look around, Joe says I beat you up and she didn't give her piercing whistle to make me stop

Where's Linda, Danny asks as he looks around

She went with Dark, Joe says as he sits down next to Danny

Was Dark here when I was arguing with Linda, Danny asks

Yep, Joe says now why don't you tell me what is going on with you

I don't like the fact that Jack isn't working part time, Danny says I believe that he should pull his own weight

Why are you so insisting on your son working while in college, Joe asks

You, Erin and Jamie all worked part time, Danny says

No we didn't, Joe says Dad gave each of us a set amount every week while we were in college

Are you telling me that I was the only one who was actually working at all, Danny asks

Yeah,Joe says Dad said that going to college was a job so he said that he didn't want us to work while we were in college

I think that I might be in serious trouble with Linda, Danny says

Yes I think that you are, Joe says as he stands up

What do I do now, Danny asks

I think that you need to apologise for the comparison of Linda and Baez, Joe says and also for saying that she is a disappointment to you


	8. Chapter 8

The Adirondacks

So Dark,Rydar says where is Joe at

Last time I saw him he was beating up his brother Danny, Dark says as the rain starts to fall

Hey, what's going on with Beauwolf,Slone asks

Oh no, Dark says he has lost the scent

What caused him to lose the scent,Rydar asks is it the rain

No, Dark replies the rain actually carries the scent , Jack must have went into the little river

What do we do know,Rydar asks

We follow the river downstream, Slone says

Why downstream, Rydar inquires

Because it would be hard to swim upstream with all this rain, Dark replies

Let's get moving,Rydar says as Dark calls Beauwolf back to her

When we find Jack and Terry,Slone says remind me to beat the hell out of Wade the gym manager

I think that Joe is going to have a chat with him,Rydar says as Beauwolf starts to bark

What's going on,Slone asks

He's picking up the scent again, Dark says as she spots footprints

We have tracks, Slone says as he pulls out his phone and calls Mason to let him know

We also have bear tracks, Dark says as she walks over to the tracks

Are the boys following the bear or are they being followed,Rydar asks

Bears don't follow people generally, Dark says it could be that the bear is going in the same direction as the boys

Federal Building Conference room

Hello Wade, Joe says as he walks into the room

My name is Larry Hand and my client refuses to answer any of your questions

That's fine,Joe says he is charged with triple premidated murder with special circumstances so we are charging him at the federal level and the death penalty is going to be sought

I didn't kill anyone,Wade says I just helped with getting the kids for the hunt

It doesn't matter, kidnapping is a crime and if someone is killed in the commission of a crime then everyone involved are guilty, Joe says

They said that they would keep me out of it,Wade cries

That's not going to happen, Joe says as he leaves the room

The Adirondacks

Let's seat down and rest for a few minutes, Terry says as he trips

Are you okay, Jack asks

Yes, Terry says I just need to eat something soon or my sugar level will bottom out

I see some blackberries, Jack says we can eat them

Okay, Terry says as they grab a bunch of berries

What's that noise, Jack asks as the bushes begin to move

The bear, Terry says as he points towards the bear

Oh no, Jack says as he sees the bear

Suddenly the bear stands up and growls

Run, Terry says as he tries to move, but tripps and knocks Jack down

Stay down, Dark yells as she fires a shot at the bear, the bear swipes at Dark and hits her arm,at that moment Beauwolf runs up and starts barking and growling at the bear, which decides that it would just leave

Aunt Melinda, Jack says as he hugs her

Who are what is that, Terry asks as he points towards something walking towards them

It's ok, Dark says as she hands Jack and Terry some food and water,it's just Rydar

What happened to him, Jack asks

I fell into the river and then I tripped and landed in some mud,Rydar says as Slone calls and tells the game warden that the boys were okay

How did you get here, Dark asks

I don't know, Jack says I remember that I asked mom to bring me some stuff and I had a couple of hours before she was able to so I went to the gym with Timmy and the next thing I remember was waking up with Terry here inside a tanker

There was two other people who were in the gym with us, Terry says as he takes a sip of water

Jason and Jacob are both safe, Dark says as she puts her arm around Jack

Excuse me, Terry says but you are bleeding

What happened to you, Slone asks

Mr.Bear was grumpy, Dark says so he slapped me

Let's get back to the cabin and let Jack see his mom,Rydar says as Beauwolf runs ahead of them

Henry's house

Hey Danny, Frank says what the hell happened to you

Joe, Danny says as he gets a soda from the fridge

Why did Joe do that, Henry asks

Because I have the tendency to say hateful things to my wife and she puts up with me and I don't appreciate her and I really messed up, Danny says in a rush

If this is about Nikki and Linda not calling you then you're an asshole, Henry says and if it's about her being concerned about Jack then you are still an asshole

Great Gramps, Danny says I might have compared Linda to Baez and said that she disappointed me and Dark heard me say that to Linda

Are you sure Joe beat you up and not Dark, Frank asks as his phone rings

Hey Linda,in word yet on Jack and the other boy, Frank asks

Yes I just got word that Dark found them and they are heading this way right now

What?? Frank says, that's great news

Yes Linda says but as soon as they get here Dark has to go to the hospital for some stiches

What happened to Dark, Frank asks

She said that she was slapped by a grumpy bear, Linda says as Dark walks into the cabin

I hope she's ok, Frank says

She just walked in with Jack so we are going to head over to St. Victor's and let her get checked out, Linda says

We will meet you there, Frank says as he hangs up the phone

Is everything ok with Linda, Henry asks

Yes, Dark was able to find Jack and the other boy and they are heading to the hospital now, Frank says

Let's get going then, Danny says

We have some time, Frank replies it's going to take a couple of hours for them to get there

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Joe, Connor says I hope you and Sonny have some information for Dark

We don't, Sonny says but she is going to stay in the mountains until she finds Jack

Yeah I know that, Connor says but Slone just called and said that they have been found and they are homebound with a pitstop at the hospital

Is Jack okay, Sonny asks

Yes, Connor says but Dark got slapped by a bear

Oh no, Joe says that means that she will have stiches and she is going to be grouchy

We might want to go talk to the medical examiner, Sonny says and see if she got the toxicology report back yet

St. Victor's hospital

I don't see why I had to come here, Dark says as Linda gets her checked in

You need stiches, Linda replies as the doctor walks in

What happened to you, the doctor asks

I got slapped by a grumpy bear, Dark says as she takes her jacket off

There's no bears in new York City, the doctor says confused

I was in the adirondacks, Dark replies and I made a bear annoyed

Let's get you stiches up, the doctor says as he takes a closer look at the wounds

Linda you could've done this at my house, Dark says I have everything needed to apply stiches

You might want something for the pain, Linda says as she starts to giggle

I know I want something to eat, Dark says as the doctor has a nurse apply dermabond

Kelly why are you not stiching her wounds, Linda asks

Because of the way the wounds go from small to large it's just better to use the dermabond, Kelly says as she pinches the skin together and places the dermabond over it

Super glue does the same thing, Dark says as Kelly finishes her work

I think that is it, Kelly says, try to keep it clean and dry

Okay Dark says as she walks out of the room

Hey Dark, Joe says I see you are still alive

Fuck you Joe, Dark says as she walks out of the hospital


	9. Chapter 9

Why is Dark so mad at you Joe, Sonny asks

I was supposed to go and speak before congress but I told Rupert that Dark would be better suited to get the extra funds that were being requested, Joe says as Linda walks up to him

Hey Joe, Linda says can you give me a ride to Dark's house

Of course I will, Joe says as they leave the hospital

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says as she walks into the room

Tell me everything you can about the three victims, Dark says as she puts on a pair of gloves

Victim one is Justin Dallas,he was suffocated, second victim is Alan Daniel,he was given a hard blow to his temple and our third victim is Timmy James, single gun shot to the chest, Megan says

Any signs of defense wounds, Dark asks

No, Megan says I did a toxicology report and all three are clean of drugs but I noticed that they all appeared to have been knocked out with cloraform

I know that the four guys we rescued were at the gym, Dark says but I would like to know where our three victims were before they were taken and killed

According to Detective Reagan Justin Dallas disappered about six weeks ago but he had only been dead for around two days when he was found, Megan says

Can you florescope their hands and feet, Dark asks as she is looking at Alan's hand

Of course, Megan says as she walks over with the scope

Why is the hands turning orange and the feet green, Megan says as Dark runs the scope over her hands and feet

Because of the environment, Dark says these three men were in the Adirondacks just like I was

Amazing, Megan says

Thanks for your help, Dark says as she walks out of the room

Dark's house

Can I ask you something, Joe says as he opens the door for Linda

Of course, Linda replies

Why did you have me drive you here instead of going home, Joe asks

I guess it's because I am tired of Danny's constant arguing and saying that I disappointed him, Linda says he has been making snide remarks every since I was allowed to handcuff Marvin Gadsen

What kind of remarks, Joe asks as Dark pulls up

I don't know how hard he has to work, I don't respect his opinion on Jack working,I should have called him when Nikki was brought in the hospital, Linda says and then when I pointed out that he gets annoyed whenever I try to tell him that something is wrong he said that was besides the point

Sounds like something is bothering him and he is lashing out at you for it, Dark says as she walks into the kitchen

You need to rest up, Linda says you heard the nurse say keep the dermabond clean and dry

It's fine Linda, Dark says I really want to talk to the administrator of NYU

Why do you want to talk to the admin, Joe asks

I don't know, maybe because our three victims and four guys rescued all went to NYU, Dark says sarcastically

We have already arrested Wade Davis for his role in the kidnapping that took place in the gym at NYU, Joe says but Wade lawyered up and refuses to speak to us

Tomorrow morning we are going to NYU, Dark says as she starts to cook supper for her and Linda

I will head home now, Joe says as he leaves the house

Henry's house

Hey Joe, Frank says as he walks into the room, what happened between you and Danny

He was being an asshole towards Linda and I decided to give him an asswhooping, Joe says as he gets a drink

Has Dark said anything about it, Frank asks

No, Joe says she said that when it happened that she didn't have time for it but I said that I would make time

Danny is mad about something, Frank says with a sigh

Yeah he thought Erin, Jamie and I had part time jobs while we were in college and he wants Jack to get a job but I told him that we didn't work during college and that you gave us each a set amount of money every week while we were in college, Joe says

Tell me that you are joking, Frank says

No, Joe replies I don't know why he would think that we had part time jobs in the first place

I told him that you did, Frank says he asked why he was having to give more money and I told him that while you were working part time jobs you still needed help with food and housing

You lied to him, Joe says

I know that I lied to him, Frank says but he didn't know what I did until you told him that you didn't have any part time job

It's still on you, Joe says as he leaves the house

This is just great, Frank says as he locks the door and goes to bed

Danny and Linda house

Hey Jack, Danny says as he walks into the house, where's your mom

She is not home, Jack replies as he is making himself a sandwich

I thought that she came back with you, Danny says as he grabs a beer

No, she went with Dark to the hospital to get her arm fixed and then she will be staying at Dark's house tonight, Jack says as Danny's phone rings

Hey Dark, Danny says as he answers his phone

I just wanted to call you and let you know that Linda is staying with me tonight, Dark says

Okay Dark, Danny says tell her that I will talk to her tomorrow

I will give her the message when she gets out of the hot tub, Dark says as she hangs up the phone


	10. Chapter 10

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Danny, Joe says as he walks into the room,where's Dark

I don't know, Danny replies I just got here myself

Danny, Connor yells you and Joe need to meet up with Dark and Sonny at NYU

On our way, Joe yells back to Connor,as they leave the room

Conversation between Danny and Joe while they are driving to NYU

So I talked to dad last night, Joe says

Oh really, Danny asks and what did you talk about

You mostly, Joe replies,why didn't you ever ask me about dad telling you that we were working part time jobs

Dad said that it would only make you regret going to college if I said anything about you needing to increase your work hours or decrease your expenses, Danny replies, so I didn't say anything so you wouldn't feel bad

Oh I feel bad , Joe says but the reason I feel bad is how much you paid and sacrifice for me, Erin and Jamie and we often look down on you because you don't have a college education

I don't think about it like that, Danny says Linda has a college education and she doesn't look down on me because I don't

Linda loves you, Joe says although with the way you have been treating her I don't know if you deserve it

We are here, Danny says as he parks the car

NYU administrator office

Hello my name is Jeremy Carter and I am the administrator for New York University, how may I help you

I'm Special Investigater Hawkins, This is Special Investigater Reagan, Malavaisk and Detective Reagan, Dark says and I want to ask you some questions regarding the kidnapping and death of some of your students

Oh my word, Jeremy says I didn't know that anything was going on

We found two young men who were kidnapped and we discovered that cloraform was attached to the air conditioning unit in the on campus gym, Sonny says

We arrested Wade Davis for his role in the kidnapping but we have three victims that were killed and we are trying to find out where they were before they were killed, Joe says

I don't think I can help you with your case, Jeremy says,we have to respect our students rights

That's fine, Dark replies I have a federal warrant for the students records and since I had to get the warrant I had to state why so an independent investgation is going to be done because NYU received over half of it's funding though the government

Give me a few minutes to get their records, Jeremy says

Agent Malavaisk will go with you to get the records, Dark replies as she walks off

Shall we go, Sonny asks with a grin

Outside of NYU

Hey Dark, Joe says what made you decide to use a warrant

Jeremy Carter is at best a puppet, Dark says I expect to get a phone call from the mayor's office soon

Why would you get a call from the mayor's office, Danny asks

A chunk of the money that NYU gets each year is donated to the mayor's campaign fund, Dark says as she walks to her truck, bring Sonny back to the office, and she drives away

Where's Dark, Sonny asks as he walks up to Danny and Joe

Let's get back to the office, Joe says as they get into the car and leave

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Connor, where's Dark, Danny asks

She's in the communication center with Slone and Mason, Connor says as he hobbles by

Communication center

Are we all set with the wire tap, Dark asks

Yes we are, Mason says as he flips a switch

Good, Dark says now I want to fire up the Lonestar satellite and find out where or victims were just before they were kidnapped and killed

I have the Lonestar up and the pictures are coming in, Slone says as Dark's phone rings

Hey Jack, Dark says is everything ok

Aunt Melinda you need to come to my apartment, Jack says it looks like someone broke into my apartment

I will be there in a few minutes, Dark replies as she hangs up her phone

You go, Slone says we will continue with this mess


	11. Chapter 11

Danny, Joe with me, Dark says as she walks by them on the way out of the building

Jack's apartment

Hey Dad, Uncle Joe and Aunt Melinda, Jack says as they walk up

Hey Dark, Digger says I brought the equipment for finger prints

Let's go take a look at Jack's apartment, Dark says as George walks up

I heard a loud noise and saw a female run towards the elevator, George says I tried to follow her but the lights started to flicker and I don't know if she went upstairs or downstairs

Doesn't matter, Dark says as Digger dusted for prints

You should also know that the new carpets are now over six weeks late, George says

I was told that the delivery was made a month ago, Dark says

Not to anyone who lives here, George says I can check in the storage rooms

Okay, Dark says I also want you to check every floor and see if any other apartments are broken into

You got it boss, George says as he leaves

It looks like someone just made a mess in my apartment, Jack says

I have prints, Digger says I will go ahead and run them

Who all has access to your apartment, Joe asks

Both mom and Dark have a key, Jack says as he looks at Dark

That's correct, Dark says

Who else would have access, Danny asks

Timmy but only if I let him in, Jack says as Dark pulls out her phone

Hey Dark, Linda says as she answers her phone is everything ok

Can you do me a favor and check and see if you still have the key to Jack's apartment, Dark says

I should have it, Linda says I left it at home the other day

Wait a minute, Linda says it's not in the drawer and it's not on my keychain

Thanks Linda, Dark says as she hangs up the phone

What's wrong, Danny asks

Something tells me that the person who did this is trying to hide something, Dark says, Linda's key is missing from her keychain

Federal building conference room

So we have four college students that were kidnapped from the college gym and three more college students that were killed by unknown suspects, Joe says

We have a gym manager who helped kidnap all seven people, Danny says

What else do we have, Sonny asks

Where's Dark, Joe asks

Communication center

What did you find out, Dark asks

Jeremy Carter made a phone call to a man who he called Sam and said that he was just giving Sam a heads up that federal Investigater was looking into the missing students that were killed and to lay low, Slone says

We also have Sam making a twenty minutes call to a Tony telling him to get out of the city, Mason says

Keep me posted on their calls, Dark says

I saw, Justin Dallas,Alan and Timmy all walking into the gym, Slone says as he pulls up the picture

Linda says she gave Timmy a ride to the airport, Dark says

She did but his flight was cancelled so he went to the gym with Alan. 

I need to talk to Jack, Dark says as she walks out of the room

Jack's apartment

Hey Dark, Linda says as she walks into the apartment, I stopped by to give this stuff to Jack

Jack I need some information about your friend Timmy, Dark says

We've been friends for years, Jack says he was a great guy

Do you know his friend Alan, Dark asks

Yes I do, Jack says and so does my parents

I don't think so, Linda says

Yes,Alan is Sara's younger brother and she died in 2017 from a heart condition, Jack says it was right before the house was torched

Oh yeah, Linda says I remember that

Apparently Timmy's plane was cancelled so he went to the gym with Alan and they are both dead

How did they die,Jack asks

Alan was killed by a single blow to his temple and Timmy had a single gun shot wound to the chest, Dark says and Justin Dallas was suffocated

That sounds like the way they said they would be most fearful of dying, Jack says

What?? Dark asks

In a class we all took last semester we were asked about the way we were most afraid of dying, Jack says

Who taught the class, Dark asks

Professor Malcolm Bryant, Jack says

Thank you, Dark says as she walks out of the apartment

Federal building conference room

Hey Dark, Digger says I got a match on the prints from Jack's apartment

I already know who it was, Dark says


	12. Chapter 12

Henry's house

Hey Dark, Erin says is everything ok

Nope, Dark replies as Linda and Nikki walk into the room

What's going on, Frank asks

Nikki, would you like to explain or do you want me to, Dark asks

I, I don't know what your talking about, Nikki says

Erin, Dark says

Dark called me earlier and said that she had reason to believe that your mugging isn't a mugging and that you stole Linda's key to Jack's apartment, Erin says so I searched your room and I found it

Nikki, Frank says explain what is going on

I just needed to find something that I thought was at Jack's apartment, Nikki says

What was she looking for, Frank asks

A bracelet that says Sara 2017, Dark replies

How did you know that, Nikki asks

Jacob told you that Alan was friends with Jack and Timmy and he asked you to find the bracelet,Dark says

What's so important about the bracelet, Erin says

Nothing, Dark replies but I now know that Jacob is involved in this case

No he's not, Nikki says, Jacob is Alan's and Sara's older brother

Go on, Frank says

Sara was diagnosed with a heart condition and she died from it in 2017 , Nikki says, before she died she gave the bracelet to Alan

So why did Jacob want you to get the bracelet for him, Linda asks

He didn't say, Nikki says he just said that it was a matter of life and death

Unfortunately you are in some serious trouble, Dark says because now it looks like you are obstruction the investgation into who kidnapped Jack and murdered Justin Dallas,Alan and Timmy

Wait did you say Justin Dallas is dead, Nikki asks

Yes Dark replies

He was Sara's boyfriend, Nikki says in fact he's the one who gave her the bracelet

I have to go, Dark says as she walks out of the house

You are in so much trouble, Erin says as Frank points towards the stairs

Federal building conference room

Hey Dark,Joe says where the hell have you been

Working on the case, Dark replies

Jack is upset about his apartment being broken into, Danny says I hope we catch the slime all who did that

We did, Dark says it was Nikki

What??? Danny and Joe say

Sonny, Dark says I need you to go to the medical examiner office and get the autopsy report for Sara Daniel

Okay Dark, Sonny says as he leaves the room

What is going on, Joe ask

Investigation is what is going on, Dark replies

Alan Daniel and Timmy James and Jack Reagan were all good friends, and Sara Daniel was also good friends with them, Justin Dallas was Sara's boyfriend, Dark says as she is writing the information down

That's amazing , Danny says

No the amazing part is that thanks to Nikki we also know that Jacob Webster is also the older brother of Sara and Alan, Dark says

Wait a minute,Joe says isn't Jacob Webster and Jason Allen the other two guys that Rydar rescued from the mountains

Yes they are,Rydar says as he walks in and before you ask I found them tied up in the back of a tanker truck

So they didn't kidnap Jack, Danny says

No, Dark says this is just showing a connection to all the victims with the exception of Jason Allen and Terry Marshall

Who's Terry Marshall,Joe asks

He was the boy Dark rescued with Jack, Rydar says

I already confirmed that he was probably taken to keep him from running to the cops, Dark says right now I have to locate Professor Malcolm Bryant

Why do you want to talk to him, Danny asks

He taught Justin,Alan,Timmy and Jack a class last semester in which the topic of the way you fear most of dying and apparently Justin Dallas feared suffocating,Alan Daniel was receiving a blow to the head and Timmy James feared being shot

What was Jack's fear, Joe asks

Dying without being able to see his mom again, Dark says

Speaking of Linda, Danny says can I talk to you about something later today

Sure you can, Dark says but shouldn't you be talking to Linda

I want to ask you about something and I don't think you would sugar coat the truth, Danny says

Your correct, I will tell you the truth, Dark says, come to my office after EOT

Thank you, Danny says as Sonny walks into the room

You are not going to believe this, Sonny says Sara Daniel died from a heart attack brought on by fear induced stress

Come again, Joe says

In layman's terms she died from fright, Dark says I need to talk to the medical examiner


	13. Chapter 13

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Danny, Megan says as they walk into the room

I have a question for you, Dark says I got the autopsy report for Sara Daniel and it states that she died from a heart attack brought on by fear induced stress,how would someone do something like that

Easily, Megan says if you know that they are afraid of

Justin Dallas was suffocated, Dark says but there's no indication that he was buried alive,had anything placed over his nose and mouth

It's like someone is bringing their greatest fear about death and using it to kill them, Danny says

Yep, Dark says but they made a very big mistake

I don't see how, Danny says we don't know who they are

Yes we do, Dark says Sam and Tony, thanks for your help Megan

Who are they, Danny asks as they leave the office

They are the ones who took Jack and Terry into the mountains, Dark says as she starts the vehicle

I know that you are wanting to know why I said that Linda was a disappointment to me, Danny says as he fiddles with his ring

No, Dark says I was wondering why you would compare the person who loves you more than anything to a partner who was so mad that you were happy with your wife being alive that she made serious threats against Linda

What are you talking about, Danny asks

Maria Baez made the comment while Linda was in the hospital still in the coma that she should just put a pillow over Linda's face, Dark says she actually picked up the pillow but I told her that I would kill her where she stood if she didn't get out and then I banned her from the case

I didn't know that, Danny says

You want to tell me exactly what is eating at you, Dark asks

As you know I didn't go to college after high school, Danny says I was working and helping dad pay for Erin, Joe and Jamie to go to college

Linda told me about it, Dark says

I always thought that they were all working part time jobs and they needed the extra money from me for food and rent but it turns out that Dad lied to me and they weren't working at all, Danny says with a sigh

I don't know if your dad told you this but after you got back home from Fallujah and Jamie was in Harvard Law School I offered to pay for his college education and for you to go to college too, but your dad said that you didn't want to go to college and you wanted to help pay for Jamie to go, Dark says

After I got home from Fallujah my dad said that he needed me to help him pay for Jamie to go to college so I needed to get back to work, Danny says

The offer was there for three years, Dark says and before you ask no Linda doesn't know anything about it

That's why I wanted Jack to work a part time job, Danny says and I felt like Linda was ignoring my opinion

If you want your son to work a part time job then tell him to get a part time job, Dark says I worked part time and so did Linda

She did, Danny says with a smile

Yes, Dark says King's General hospital

I wish I knew that before I said that to Linda, Danny says sadly

You should be more ashamed about how you reacted regarding Nikki and Linda not violating HIPPA just to call you, Dark says as they pull up to NYU

What are we doing here, Danny asks

Professor Malcolm Bryant, Dark replies as Slone and Mason walk over

New York University

Hey Dark, Danny,Slone says get this Professor Malcolm Bryant isn't a real professor, he has spent the last ten years trying to prove the connection between our fears and the stress it does to our bodies

Go ahead and arrest him, Dark says as she walks over to the administrator office

Can I help you with something, the secretary asks

Where's the administrator, Dark asks

I don't know, the secretary says he left the day before yesterday and he's not answering my calls and the board did an audit and over fifty thousand dollars are unaccounted for

Thanks, Dark says also you should know that you have a professor who is teaching named Malcolm Bryant

Yes Professor Malcolm is a teacher here, the secretary says

Except he hasn't got a license to teach, Dark says in fact he lost his license ten years ago when he almost killed a student by strangling the boy

OMG, the secretary says I need to inform the board

You do that, but we are going to arrest him, Dark says as she walks out of the building

What's going on, Danny asks

We need to get back to the office, Dark says, the administrator is in the wind


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a talk with Frank and it doesn't go well

Federal building communication center

Hey Dark, Connor says I fired up the Lonestar satellite and Jeremy Carter is not in the city exactly

Where is he Dark asks as her phone rings

Hey Rupert,Dark says I am in the middle of a case

Did you really tell Congressman Neislen to get his head out of his ass, Rupert asks

Probably, Dark says

Did you also tell Congresswoman Lydia Micheal that she was only a congresswoman because she slept with several married men who contributed to her camping fund, Rupert asks

It's the truth, Dark says as she rolls her eyes

That may be but you were sent to Washington DC to get extra funding for the teams, Rupert says

That's right, Dark says and I got over eighteen million dollars extra for the next three years

What?? Rupert asks

Look at the last page, Dark says as she hangs up the phone

Did you give Congress a hard time, Connor asks

Of course I did, Dark says it's Joe's fault

Hey Dark, Mason says we have another victim

Crime scene near the East River

What do we got, Dark asks

Male approximately 47 years old, Megan says he was stabbed at least five times

OMG, Sonny says that's Jeremy Carter

Yes it is, Megan says as she hands Sonny the victims ID

This doesn't make any sense, Sonny says

It makes perfect sense, Dark says as Megan loads the body and leaves the crime scene

I don't understand how it makes sense, Sonny says

What was the first thing you noticed when we got here besides the body, Dark asks

I noticed that the rain had made the ground muddy, Sonny says

Yes, Dark says but did you notice that his shoes had no mud on them and there's no footprints in the ground next to the body

It could have been he was killed before it started to rain, Sonny says

No,it's been raining since last week, Dark says but if you look straight ahead you will notice that there is a boat landing

Henry's house

Hey Danny, Frank says as he walks into the house

Is Gramps or Erin here, Danny asks

No, Frank says I want to talk to you

Okay, Danny says so talk

Look I know that Joe told you that I lied to you about him, Erin and Jamie working part time jobs, Frank says

That's not all you lied to me about, Danny mutters

What do you mean by that,Frank asks

Dark told me that she offered to pay for Jamie to go to college and for me to go and you told her that I didn't want to go to college and I wanted to pay for Jamie to go, Danny says

She did make the offer, Frank admits, but I thought that it would be better to pay for it ourselves

Except you didn't give me any options, Danny says as he leaves the house

I believe that you just lost the last bit of respect that Danny still had for you, Joe says as he walks into the room

Dark had no right to tell him that she offered to pay for Jamie and him to go to college, Frank fumes

He probably asked her something and she told him the truth, Joe says, Dark doesn't like or sugar coat the truth

Dark's house

Hey Danny, Dark says as he walks into the porch

Is Linda here, Danny asks

No, Dark says Linda is working the midnight shift at the hospital for the next few days

I need to talk to her, Danny says

So go talk to her, Dark replies

I told Linda that Jack was my son and as his father it was my decision to him getting a part time job, Danny says as he sits down

What brought on the discussion about it anyways, Dark asks

Jack called her and asked her to buy him some groceries and I told her that he needed to get a job so he could do it himself, Danny says

Are you serious, Dark asks as she starts to laugh

What's so funny, Danny asks

He asked her to pick up his groceries not pay for them, Dark says he orders his own groceries but he couldn't pick them up due to class orinatation, so he called her and asked her to get them for him

How did he pay for them, Danny asks

Maybe you should have a talk with him about how he is making money, Dark says as she starts to pour a drink

I think that I will go talk to Jack, Danny says as he leaves


	15. Chapter 15

Jack's apartment

Hey Dad, Jack says as he opens the door, what brings you here,is mom okay

Your mom's fine, Danny says, I want to talk to you about something

Okay, Jack says,is everything ok with you

Not really, Danny says you probably already know that I said something to your mom about you getting a part time job

No, Jack says but I heard Uncle Jamie and Erin talking about how you were being disrespectful to Mom and comparing her to your ex- partner Baez

Jack I want you to understand that I love your mom very much but lately I have been angry and even though she has nothing to do with why I am mad I still said something that I shouldn't have, Danny says with a sigh

I asked Mom years ago why she stayed with you after you put your case over her job and then you got mad,yelled at her and left and went to Gramps house, Jack says and she told me and Sean that loving someone doesn't mean you only love them during the good time but loving them during the bad times too

I didn't know that you talked to her about it, Danny says as he drops his head

Me and Sean both, Jack says especially when Baez would make remarks like she knows you better

I didn't know that she made those remarks, Danny says

Mom said that her remarks wasn't important and so she decided not to mention it to you, Jack says Mom tries her best not to cause the family any stress since she was rescued from Mexico

Can I ask you a question, Danny asks

Sure, Jack says

How did you pay for your groceries, Danny says I know that you are not working

Actually I am working,Jack says I have been since I thought mom had died and when she found out that I was still working she said that she would keep it between us

That's how you paid for your and Sean's phones, Danny says

Sean works too, Jack says, Mom told us growing up that while you and she would help us pay for college that extra money for fun was our responsibility

I had no idea that you were working, Danny says, but why didn't she just say that when I got mad at her

It wasn't her place to tell you, Jack says

What do you do as a job, Danny asks

I do tutoring for freshman, sophomores, junior and seniors in high school, Jack says, Sean also tutors high school students but he helps eighth graders too

Federal building Dark's Office

Hello Dark, Frank says as he walks into the office and shuts the door

I've been expecting you, Dark says

Why did you tell Danny about your offer, Frank asks

The better question is why didn't you tell him, Dark retorts

I needed him to help me pay some bills,Frank replies

You mean yours and Henry's gambling debt or Joe, Erin and Jamie debt, Dark says

How did you know about the fact that Dad and I gamble, Frank asks

Danny married my sister, Dark says do you really think I didn't have his family investigated

Does he know that you did that, Frank asks

Yes, I told him that I was going to do that, Dark says I also told Joe

You had no right to tell him that I refused your offer,Frank says

Why not, Dark replies it's the truth,why should I lie to him just because you do

He's my son, Frank says he will never respect me now that he knows

Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to lie to him, Dark says here's a novel idea,pay him back the money you lied to him to get and see that Danny isn't just a grunt, but he is a lot smarter than you think

I I, Frank says

Get out, Dark says I am tired of talking to you

You can't just tell me to get out, Frank says

I can throw you out if you prefer, Dark says as she stands up

No, no I will go, Frank says but I still don't think that you should have said anything

I don't care what you think, Dark replies,in fact I never have

Hey Dad, Joe says what brings you here

He came to fuss at me for telling Danny the truth, Dark says as she leans against her door

You need to talk to Danny and get him to forgive me, Frank says

No I need to solve this case, Dark says as for Danny maybe you should talk to him


	16. Chapter 16

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says softly as Linda walks into the house

It's almost one, Linda says shouldn't you be in bed, you have work tomorrow

Can't sleep, Danny says as she sits down next to him

Why can't you sleep, Linda asks,is it the case

No Linda,it's not the case,it's what I said to you about Jack, Danny says as he runs his hand though his hair

You have been angry every since I handcuffed Marvin Gadsen, Linda says but when I mentioned it to Dark she said that it was your idea so I don't know why you are mad

I am mad mostly at myself, Danny says I have always been that guy who takes pride in being able to fix things for the people who I love but lately it seems like only Dark can fix your problems

Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, Linda says are you telling me that you are jealous of Dark

She is able to figure out how to help you, Danny says and I can't

She doesn't figure it out, Linda says she makes me tell her what's going on with me so we can figure out how to help me

What do you mean by that, Danny asks

When Dark agreed to stay in the city she said that I had to communicate with her, Linda says not just the big things but the little stuff too

Maybe we should have that rule, Danny whispers

It wouldn't work for us, Linda says as she hugs Danny, your method is to get mad, say hateful and hurtful things, realize that you are wrong and apologize for what you did

I talked to Jack tonight, Danny says he told me that he does work, and he also told me about Baez saying that she knows me better than you

Jack works because he wants to make us proud, Linda says as far as Baez is concerned I feel sorry for her

You feel sorry for her? Danny asks

Yes, Linda says I know that you love me and it must have made her feel sad when she found out that I was alive because it meant that she would never have your heart

I love you Linda, Danny says as he hugs her close, don't ever give up on me

Federal building conference room

Hey Danny, you look like shit, Connor says as he hands Danny a cup of coffee

What's going on, Danny asks as he notices Joe sitting quietly in the corner

Dad came by last night and he was fessing at Dark about telling you about her offer, Joe says as he sips his coffee

Is that all, Danny asks

Nope, Dark told dad that she didn't care about what he thinks,in fact she never did, Joe says as he starts to laugh

Joe if you are done aggravating your brother get your ass to the medical examiner office, Mason says Dark is probably already there and she is pissed off about something

Medical Examiner Office

The stab wounds on Jeremy Carter are all superficial, Megan says

It looks like they were all made after he was dead, Dark says as she is looking at the wounds

What makes you think that, Sonny asks as Joe walks in

Lack of blood around the wound site, Dark says, nice of you to join us Joe

I will be back in a few weeks, Sonny says as he leaves the room

Where's he going to, Joe asks

Virginia and then most likely Cambodia, Dark says as she continues to examine the wounds

I thought that you refused to let him go back to the Delta team, Joe says

He requested to be allowed to go, Dark says and I agreed

Look at this, Dark says as she spots a metal in the wound

What is that, Joe asks

You said that the guys were all kidnapped from a gym, Dark asks

Yes we arrested Wade Davis the gym manager,Joe says as he looks confused

Get him and his lawyer back in the cellblock conference room,,thank you Megan for your help, Dark says as they leave the office

Federal building cellblock conference room

So why are we here,Wade Davis snaps

Where is his lawyer, Dark asks

He fired his lawyer because he couldn't get him bail, Connor says so he wavier his rights to an attorney

He might want to rethink that, Dark says as she sits down

Why,Wade says you have no evidence that I did anything wrong

Jeremy Carter is dead and Professor Malcolm Bryant is in custody and I have already sent out pictures of your brother Sam Davis and his friend Anthony Marks, Dark says so I can probably get you life in prison

I didn't kill anyone,Wade says Malcolm came up with the idea to see if test subjects would actually die if they were scared enough and Sam and Tony were paid to fire gunshots at the people who were being tested

Thanks, Dark says as she stands up

For what,Wade says

Your confession, Dark says as she points to the cameras

Let's go, Mason says as he walks up to Wade

Federal building Rupert Gilman Office

Hey Dark, Rupert says what's wrong

Sonny is returning to work with the Delta team and I want to bring Danny in full time, Dark says I want you to find a way so that Frank can never threaten his job if something happens to a member of his family

What are you up to, Rupert asks

You don't really want to know, Dark says as she walks out of the office

I don't know what Frank Reagan said or did but I wouldn't want to be in his shoes, Rupert muses as he makes a phone call


	17. Chapter 17

1PP Frank's Office

Good morning Frank, Garrett says as he walks into the office,it's a beautiful day

No it's not, Frank says,read this as he hands Garrett a piece of paper

To the office of the police commissioner of new York City

Please find that article 125 of the penal code allows for any Detective, Sargent,Lt, Captain or Cheif that works out of the federal Building and with federal agents to be under the direct order of the federal agent of highest rank after thirty days of working together,in this regard and due to the fact that one Detective First Grade Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan has been working with the Reaper agency for over two years Detective Reagan is hereby confirm and authorized as a detective agent for the reminder of his career.

Sincerely Michael McCarthy Senior

What the hell is this, Garrett asks

I have been notified that as of right now Danny no longer answers to me or the Cheifs of Detectives, Frank says

Federal building conference room

Hey Dark, Joe says as she walks into the room

I want you and Danny to go back to the gym and take the black lights with you, Dark says I believe that both Alan Daniel and Timmy James were killed in the gym

You got it Dark, Joe says,where will you be

Linda wants to talk to me so I am meeting her at the Pastel Pastry Cafe, Dark says as she walks out

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Hey Dark, Linda says as she sits down I hope you don't mind but I invited Erin to join us

I don't mind at all, Dark replies as she sips her coffee

The weather is nice today, Erin says it's not raining

Raining, Dark says

I'm sorry, Erin says

Oh no I was just thinking about something, Dark says as the waitress brings them some pastries

Is everything ok with you, Linda asks

Sonny has requested to be allowed to return to the Delta team,Dark says I agreed to let him go

Why would he want to go back to the Delta team if it means that he leaves the city, Linda asks

Respect and loyalty, Dark replies

So the reason why I asked you to meet with me is because I don't want you to beat Danny up, Linda says as she sips her coffee

I have no intentions to lay hands on him, Dark says besides he is already beating himself

He is jealous of you, Erin says

Come again, Dark asks

It's true, Linda says he admitted that he was jealous because you help me and he thinks that he should be able to fix things for me

You two need to communicate with each other better, Dark says

What are we going to do about Nikki stealing Linda's key and breaking into Jack's apartment, Erin asks

I don't know, Dark says I'm certain that Frank would not want her held accountable for it

Can you actually arrest her for it, Erin asks

She took the key from Linda's purse most likely at the hospital and she went into Jack's apartment and destroyed his belongings, Dark says so she can be charged for it

I think that she should be arrested, Erin says as she eats a pastry

Okay, Dark says I will have Slone and Mason pick her up

Good, Erin says

If you tell me why you want her arrested, Dark says

She lied to you, Erin says Jacob Webster isn't related to Alan and Sara Daniel

I know that, Dark says Jacob Webster is an associate of Malcolm Bryant

What you already know that, Erin says

Of course I do, Dark says with a smile

Can we have some fun at Nikki's expense? Erin asks with a grin

What do you have in mind, Dark asks

NYU gym

So tell me what we are doing here again, Danny says as he turns out the lights

Dark wants to know if Alan and Timmy were actually killed here, Joe says as he turns on the black lights

OMG, Danny says as part of the room lights up


	18. Chapter 18

Federal building conference room

Hey Dark, Connor says you took a very long break

I was busy, Dark says,where's Danny and Joe

I don't know, Connor says they haven't been back from the gym yet

Have Mason and Digger go give them some help, Dark says I need to talk to Slone

You got it Dark,Connor replies as he leaves the room

NYU gym

We need to get back to the office and have the team came in, Joe says as he turns out the black lights

What's that noise, Danny asks as the air cuts off

Don't panic but I can't open the door, Joe says as he is trying to get the door open

It's starting to get a little uncomfortable in here, Danny says as he looks out the window

Why doesn't anyone see us, Joe asks

The window let's you see out but you can't see in, Danny says as he sits down

Federal building Communication center

Slone, Dark says as she walks into the room I need you to pull up the weather map of the city for the last two weeks

What's going on in that brain of yours, Slone says as he pulls up the weather map

Notice that the nights it rained and the city was having a blackout just so happens to coinside with one of our victims being killed, Dark says as her phone rings

Hey Megan, Dark says as she answers her phone what's up

I went back and took another look at the first victim and I noticed that as you pointed out there was no indication of defenses wounds so I checked his lungs again and I discovered that he had no oxygen in his lungs but he did have carbon monoxide, which got me to think that he might have been in a sealed room without any air, Megan says

Check all the victims for metal debris, Dark says as she hangs up the phone

Hey Dark, Rydar says I am going to join Mason and Digger at the gym

Okay let me know what's going on, Dark says

NYU gym

How long have we been in here, Joe asks warely

Almost four hours, Danny says as he hears someone at the door

Danny, Joe, Digger says are you in there

Digs,man I am glad to hear your voice, Joe says the door is locked and the air is off

Someone chained the door up, Digger says as he calls for bolt cutters

We are running out of air, Joe says

Stop talking,Rydar says as he walks up to the door,I will get you some air

How is he going to do that, Danny asks as he loses consciousness

Boom goes the window as Rydar smashed it with his gun, fresh air floods the whole gym

Okay Joe, Mason says we got you and Danny

We need the team inside the gym, Joe says as he shows Digger, Mason and Rydar the pictures from the gym

We need to get Danny to a hospital, Mason says as Rydar picks Danny up and carries him to the car

Joe call Dark, Mason says as he drives off with Danny

Hey Joe, Dark says as she answers her phone

Danny is on his way to the hospital, Joe says

What happened,Dark asks as she grabs her keys

We got locked inside the gym and they turned the air off, Joe says,he's going to St. Victor's hospital

I will get Linda and Erin and meet you there, Dark says as she hangs up the phone


	19. Chapter 19

St.Victors hospital

Hey Dark, Digger says as she and Erin and Linda walk in

What the hell happened, Dark asks

Someone who knew that Danny and Joe were in the gym chained up the doors and stopped the airflow from entering the gym, Digger says but Rydar smashed the window and got Danny here quick

That proves that all three guys were killed in the gym, Dark says, as she pulls out her phone

Hey Dark,Slone says,Cliff and Diesel picked up Sam Davis and Anthony and they are saying that they just did what Malcolm Bryant and Wade Davis told them to

Where did they find them, Dark asks

They were hiding in a little fishing cabin in the Adirondacks, Slone says

Then we are missing something, Dark says where is Jacob Webster

He is at Nikki's house, Slone says

I want you to grab Mason from the gym and then go arrest both of them, Dark says I will explain why later

You got it Dark,Slone says as he hangs up the phone

Is everything ok, Erin asks

Remember what you asked me to do about Nikki, Dark says, well at this moment one Jacob Webster is at her house and I sent Slone and Mason to arrest both of them

Good, Erin says with a smile now let's go see if Danny is okay

He's going to be fine, Joe says I don't know why he was affected more than I was

He was sitting down and you were moving around which created a small amount of air around you, Digger says with a smile

We always said that Joe was an airhead,Rydar says as everyone but Dark laughs

What's wrong, Danny asks

Someone tried to kill two members of my team, Dark says I really don't like that

We will catch them, Joe says

We already have, Dark says now let's have some fun

Federal Building Conference room

I want Jacob, Malcom,Sam,Tony and Wade all taken to the large interagation room, Dark says make sure that audio and video cameras are running and let it be know that Jeremy Carter is dead

What do you think is going to happen, Joe asks

Sam loves his brother and his brother was murdered by someone who was trusted, Dark says

Your going to have Sam show us who the killer is, Danny says

Yes I am, Dark replies but not until tomorrow

Why are you waiting until tomorrow, Connor asks

Simple,I want to talk to Terry Marshall and Jason Allen, Dark replies

Why do you want to talk to them, Joe asks as Rydar walks into the room

Dark, Frank Reagan is foaming at the mouth and he is demanding to talk to you right now,Rydar says now I can throw him out of the window but I don't want to do the paperwork

Take him to my office, Dark says as Rydar walks out of the room

I wonder what has Dad all pissed off, Joe says

125 of the penal code, Dark says as she walks out of the room

125 of the penal code, Joe says, what the hell is that

I don't know, Connor says I only work with Dark,I don't think like her

Federal building Dark's Office

Hello Frank, Dark says as she walks in and shuts the door and sits down

Would you like to explain to me what this letter means, Frank snaps

What you can't read and understand plain English, Dark says amusedly

This is not a joke and it's sure as hell isn't funny, Frank says

I don't know, Dark says with a smirk I am highly amused

It says that Danny is now a detective agent, Frank says so what does that mean, Frank asks

It means that you can no longer order him around and treat him like an ATM, Dark says you no longer control his ability to be there for his family

You did this out of spite,Frank says

I did this because of how you treated my brother in law, Dark says as long as Danny is married to Linda he's a part of MY family and no one hurts my family

I wasn't trying to hurt him,Frank says I just got in over my head

You didn't care that he wanted to go to college to learn more about criminal law, Dark says, get out of my office

You can't just tell me to get out, Frank says as he crosses his arms

I believe that you were told to leave, Rupert Gilman says,or maybe you should go back in front of the high council

Yes, Dark says I need to talk to them anyways

I will set it up, Rupert says as for now, Commissioner Reagan please leave


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that all though this story it said twenty chapters but, I need more chapters to complete the journey, so let's continue

Federal building conference room

How are we going to get a confession if they don't talk, Mason asks

Maybe good cop/ bad cop, Joe says as Dark walks into the room

What's wrong, Connor asks

Nothing's wrong,Dark says as she hands Danny a sheet of paper

What's this, Danny asks

You are now officially a detective agent, Dark says as the rest of the team clap and whistles

What does that mean, Danny asks confused

It means dear brother that your ass now belongs to Dark, Joe says as he cackles with laughter

On that note, Dark says I agree that we need a confession, but I want to see what Danny can do

It's ok bro, Joe says we specialized in enhanced interagation

Really, Danny asks, so I can stick one of their heads in the toilet? 

He tried to escape though the sewer, Dark replies with a straight face

This is going to be fun, Connor says with a grin

Get me a confession Detective Agent Reagan, Dark says as she walks out of the room

Small Cellblock Conference room

Hello Nikki, Dark says as she walks into the room

Why am I here, Nikki cries

Breaking and entering and destruction of private property, Dark replies

Jack's not going to press charges against me, Nikki says as she smiles at Dark

You also stole the key to Jack's apartment out of Linda's purse, Dark says plus you were trespassing on property that doesn't belong to you

Linda isn't going to press charges against me either, Nikki says

Actually she nor Jack have to press charges against you, Dark says because I am

WHAT??? Nikki asks

Did you forget that I own the apartment complex, Dark says,

You can't do that, Nikki says as she starts crying again

I can, Dark says with a grin and your crocodile tears don't work on me but you should look on the bright side

What's the bright side, Nikki asks

I'm not charging you with murder, Dark says as she motions for the female guard to put Nikki in a cell with another female inmate

Federal building Big Cellblock Conference room

What are you doing here, Malcolm says as Danny and Joe walk into the room

We work here, Joe says as Danny rolls up his sleeves

You're supposed to be dead, Malcolm snaps I paid that weasel to get rid of you

You just confessed to attempted murder of two federal agents, Joe says as he points towards the cameras

So what, Malcolm says I will get a plea deal

Except our boss doesn't give plea deals to people who try to harm her team members, Joe says as he leaves the room

Federal building conference room

Malcolm Bryant confessed to hiring someone to kill Danny and me, Joe says

Sam said that Malcolm Bryant and Jacob Webster are uncle and nephew and that they came up with the plan

How exactly did they get the students to participate, Joe asks

They didn't willing, Dark says,Sam said that Jacob would lure his friends in to the gym were Malcolm would be waiting

So Jacob Webster wasn't kidnapped at all, Joe says

According to Jason Allen, he was invited to workout at the gym but because he never told Malcolm what his greatest fear was that he was taken into the mountains just like Jack and Terry, but he said that Sam and Tony were ordered to kill them, Dark says

So why did Rydar find both Jason Allen and Jacob Webster tied up in a tanker, Danny asks

According to Jason, Jacob tied himself up about twenty minutes before Rydar found them, Dark says

If Sam and Tony were ordered to kill the ones taken to the mountain does that include Jack, Danny asks

Yes,Dark says he was supposed to be shot and left in the mountains

I want to talk to Sam and Tony, Danny says as he stands up

Have fun with that, Dark says as she walks out of the room

Federal building Rupert Gilman Office

Hey Rup, Dark says what did the high council say

Tomorrow morning at 9, Rupert says and guess who is now a member of the high council

Let me guess, Dark says my old partner Wallace

Yep, Rupert says Frank is completely fucked

He deserves it, Dark says as she walks away


	21. Chapter 21

Federal building Big Cellblock Conference room

Sam,Tony have a seat, Danny says as, Malcolm Bryant and Jacob Webster are taken out of the room

What are you planning to do to us,Tony asks

I'm wondering if I could get away with shooting you, Danny says like you tried to do to my son

We didn't know that he was your son,Sam says we fired up in the air just to get them to run

Why would you do that, Joe asks

Malcolm Bryant is crazy,Sam says he already killed a young woman named Sara

How did he do that, Joe asks

He knew that she had a medical condition and he placed her in the mountains and fired a blank gun at her which put extra stress on her heart and she died,Tony says because he wants to prove that our bodies react negative to stress

Why did he kill Justin Dallas, Danny asks

He found proof that Malcolm killed Sara,Sam says, he put it on her bracelet

That's why Jacob Webster wanted Nikki to steal the bracelet, Joe says

I will write it all down and sign a full confession,Sam says just find the two boys that are still in the mountains

We already did, Danny says as he gives Sam and Tony paper to write down their confession

Federal building Dark's Office

Hey Danny, Dark says as he walks into the room, I heard that you got a confession

I did, Danny says but Joe and I just heard that Nikki has been arrested

Yes, Dark says, she is being charged with stealing Linda's key to Jack's apartment and break and entering

Erin's not going to like that, Danny says

Nonsense, Dark replies,it was Erin's idea

Come again, Joe says as he leans against the door

Erin asked me if there was someway to teach Nikki a lesson for lying about Jacob Webster being the older brother of Sara Daniel and Alan Daniel, Dark says with a smirk

How is this going to teach her a lesson,Joe asks, putting her in a cell by herself

I had her put in the same cell as Babette, Dark says as Joe starts to laugh

Who's Babette, Danny asks

An undercover agent that specialized in scaring kids straight, Dark replies

That's awesome, Danny says with a grin

I should also tell you how you became a detective agent, Dark says

I was wondering about that, Danny admits

Article 125 of the penal code allows for any Detective Sargent Lt Captain or Cheif that works out of the federal building and works with an agency for over thirty days to be assigned to work for the highest rank in the agency, Dark says and since you have been working with us for two years I decided to make it official

Did Dad piss you off, Joe asks

Yes he did, Dark says just because he lies to you and your siblings doesn't mean that I have to

What do you mean by that, Joe asks

Your dad wanted me to lie to Danny, Dark says

Is this about Erin, Jamie and I not working part time, Joe asks

No, Danny says this is about Dark offering to pay for Jamie and I to go to college when I got back from Fallujah and dad said that I didn't want to go to college and I want to help pay for Jamie to go

Why didn't you take Dark up on her offer, Joe asks puzzled

He didn't know anything about it, Dark replies your dad never told him

There's got to be more than just him not wanting Danny to go to college, Joe says I wonder what it was really about

Danny, do you remember what I said about investigating your family when you and Linda got married, Dark asks

Yes I remember, Danny says

Did you find a reason why Dad wanted Danny to work instead of going to college, Joe asks

Debt, Dark says both Henry and Frank gambled and on top of Erin's college, your college and Jamie's college,Frank needed every dime he could get from Danny

Danny's college education would have been paid for by the Corps, Joe says so I don't understand why dad would say no

Because I wouldn't be working alot, Danny says he needed me to work alot

That's terrible, Joe says

It's going to bite him in the ass, Dark says as she turns out the lights

In what way, Danny asks

High council, tomorrow morning at 9, Dark says as they leave the office

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Linda says as Danny walks into the house,is everything ok

Yeah, Danny says I am now officially a detective agent

What does that mean, Linda asks as she gets the chicken out of the oven

I work for Dark now, Danny says as he gives Linda a kiss and a hug

That's good, Linda says but are you going to make the same as you did at the 54 precinct

I'm not sure, Danny says as he sits down to eat

Erin asked Dark to arrest Nikki and charge her for breaking into Jack's apartment, Linda says I tried to call you but you didn't answer your phone

Sorry I had my phone on silent and I forgot to check it, Danny says

I will be off tomorrow, Linda says would you like to go to my therapy session

Of course I will, Danny says I know that Dark has a meeting with the high council tomorrow because of Dad

I think that Dark can handle Frank just fine, Linda says as she sips her wine

Henry's house

Now I'm going to have to go back in front of the high council tomorrow morning, Frank says as Henry sips his drink

You really know how to mess things up, Henry says, you shouldn't have angered Dark

She shouldn't have told Danny that she offered to pay for his and Jamie college, Frank says

She did offer so why couldn't she tell him that, Henry replies, you should never lied to Danny in the first place


	22. Chapter 22

Federal building Conference room

Hey Dark, Danny says as he walks into the room

Are you settling into your office okay? Dark asks as she picks up a file

Yes, Danny says look Linda asked me a question and I have to admit that I don't know what to tell her

What's the question, Dark asks

Will I be making the store as I did in the 54 precinct, Danny asks

No, you are going to be making about five times as much, Dark says as she walks out of the room

Federal High council meeting

Hello fellow council members, Rupert says,we are here to discuss the promotion of one detective first grade, Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan

How long has the detective been working with the Reapers, Councilman Wallace asks

For over two years and he's been working out of the federal building for eight months, Rupert says as Dark walks into the room

Greetings Special Investigater Hawkins, Council woman Claire says, what brings you here

Detective Reagan is a part of my team and for some reason Commissioner Reagan doesn't want the detective to to be promoted to a detective agent, Dark says as she hands the council the file

Commissioner Reagan, Wallace says, what is the problem with the detective being promoted to the status of detective agent

As the last member of my family to wear the uniform I respectful request that he not be promoted, Frank says

Request denied, Wallace says and the reason is it's a penal code law 125 and since Special Investigater Hawkins has requested for him to be promoted,we are going to grant her request

Commissioner Reagan,Claire says haven't you been in front of this council before,as I seem to recall you made an agreement with the Reapers and then you decided to violate the agreement

Yes,Frank says I was told that the Reapers could work any case they want without my permission

It seems like you don't really understand that you don't have a say in the Reaper agency, Wallace says, you had detective Reagan assigned to the federal building so that the Cheifs of Detectives could keep tabs on the cases that the Reapers work on

Well yes, Frank says I did have him assigned to work from the federal building

Then you have no legal reason to keep him from being promoted, Wallace says

Commissioner Reagan,Claire says I think that you need to be placed on probation for the next six months

It's the finding of this council that Detective Reagan has met the criteria for being promoted to the rank of Detective Agent, Wallace says,we also find that Commissioner Reagan is at fault for the delay of the promotion of detective agent Reagan which is to take effect immediately

Thank you High Council, Dark says as Frank walks out of the room

Can I hug her now,Wallace asks as he gives Dark a bear hug

Federal building Conference room

Welcome to the family Danny, Mason says as he takes Danny's badge

Why are you taking my badge, Danny asks

The words federal agent need to be added, Mason says so I was writing down the information from your badge because the badge number will be the same on your new badge

I'm getting a new badge, Danny asks

Yes, Dark says it will look like Connor's badge

What did the high council say, Mason asks

Wallace says hi to everyone, Dark says as Joe starts to laugh

When did he join the council, Connor asks

When Ray retired last month, Dark says

Did someone order a pizza and cake, Slone asks as the rest of the team walk in

I have something to take care of, Dark says as she walks out of the room

Small Cellblock Conference room

Hey Mom, Nikki says as she is brought into the room

You look like crap, Erin says as Nikki sits down

I haven't slept in two days, Nikki says the lady who was in the cell with me yelled and throws things,I was afraid to close my eyes

I might be able to get you out by the end of the week, Erin says as she walks out of the room and starts to laugh

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Hey Erin, Dark, Linda says as they all sit down

It's a beautiful day, Linda says as they order coffee and pastries

Glad the weather is nice for a change, Dark says as she sips her coffee

I went to see Nikki, Erin says as she eats a pastry, she looks horrible

Yes, I asked Babette to give her hell, Dark says with a grin

You two are terrible, Linda chides,

She deserves it, Erin says

What exactly is the high council, Linda asks

The high council is one of the very few people who can actually tell me what to do, Dark says

Can't Rupert Gilman give you orders, Linda asks

He could but he would have to fill out paperwork for a week, Dark says

I'm just glad that we got Jack back safe and sound, Linda says

Me too, Erin says

It was a terrible ordeal, Dark says as Danny and Joe walk up

Sitting around drinking coffee and eating sticky buns and not working, Joe says I don't know about you Danny but I am offended that I wasn't invited

Yet here you are, Dark says annoyed

Are you still mad at me for getting Rupert to send you to Washington DC, Joe asks

No, Dark says I am mad at you because you haven't been training the entire time I was gone

Connor broke his foot so we decided not to train, Joe says

How did Connor break his foot, Erin asks

He said that he stepped on his bar of soap and slide across his bathroom and hit his tub, Dark says

That's not good, Linda says

It's also not true, Dark says I own the house and his bathtub doesn't sit on the floor but stands up on four legs

So how did he really break his foot, Erin asks

He fell out of bed, Dark says as she giggles

Have you noticed that Jamie is having a great time working with Walter, Joe says as everyone drinks coffee

That's understandable, Dark says I put Jamie with Walter for a reason

What reason did you have to do that, Danny asks

Like you and Joe, Jamie only works well with people who are like him, Dark says as Linda stands up

Is everything ok Linda, Danny asks

Yes Linda says with a smile as Dark turns and see Sean hugging a little red haired girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this story.Until next time Be blessed


End file.
